Lab Partners
by noragamii
Summary: Hiyori is less than thrilled when she's stuck with cocky, confident Yato for a lab partner. But over time, his charm gets to her and she starts to see that Yato is surprisingly...nice. Very cheesy. You have been warned. :3 Written for Yatori week. Highschool AU.


"And the last two partners are…Yato and Hiyori."

I let out a sad sigh, even though all around I could here the jealous huffs of girls. Yeah, I know Yato's hot shit at this school, with his confident demeanor, sexy hair, and those _eyes_, blah, blah ,blah. All I saw was a cocky asshole that had way too much confidence. And I did _not _find that hot.

I sat down at the lab table with a thump, trying to ignore how Yato slid in smoothly next to me, sending a rush of his spicy smelling cologne my way.

"Hey there Hiyori," he whispered in my ear, sending his hot breathe onto my neck. I tried to suppress a shiver. I would _not_ be like every other girl, affected by his sexy charm. No, he's not even sexy. He's _gross_. Yeah, that's it. I turned to face him.

"Do you need something, Yato?" He stared right into my eyes and I hated how I felt my face heat up. His eyes really were incredible…

"Ya know, I can't believe I've never noticed how cute you are, Hiyori! You have very nice eyes too, you know, all purpley." I turned away from him in a huff.

"Shut it Yato. We aren't here to do anything other than chemistry. And I plan on getting an A in all of the labs."

I may have sounded confident, but inside my heart was going about a mile per minute.

"Alriiiight Hiyori, I won't let you fail. I give you my promise."

Although I would never say it out loud, Yato was surprisingly good at chemistry. And as the weeks went on I did…sort of enjoy his company. _Sort of!_ Plus he had corrected my mistakes on many occasions.

"Hiyori," he whispered in my ear, drawing out the 'I' in my name. His breath sent shivers down my spine again, which I hated. "Hiyori, you messed up there. It's six point oh two times ten to the twenty _third_, not twenty forth."

"Alright, alright," I erased my mistake, my heart fluttering and making my hands harder to control than usual. I continued with the lab, trying to carefully pour the next mixture into the contained, but I noticed Yato staring at me intently and his eyes were so _bright_. And just like that, my hands shook, spilling the solution all over my hand.

"Shit, Hiyori!" I was surprised by Yato's concern, but I couldn't think about it long because my hand started burning and stinging like crazy. I really couldn't help it, when the tears started running down my face. It hurt so _badly_, but now I was crying in front of Yato and it was really embarrassing.

Yato grabbed my hand gently, which was now turning an angry red.

"Hiyori, let's go wash it off, ok? Let's go to the office." Why did his eyes look so concerned?

I trailed behind Yato thoughtlessly, thought I did notice how the jealous eyes of other girls followed after me. It gave me a bit of sick pleasure.

I found myself at a sink with Yato, and I let him take my hand a wash it tenderly with soap and water. Even though I used to _hate_ this guy, for some reason I was really enjoying the way his hands felt against mine. What is going on with me?

The pain started to subside and I let Yato release my hand, even though I felt kind of sad when he did it.

"Thanks," I said quietly, a blush rising to my cheeks. Yato looked down at me with a smirk.

"What was that?" Damn him! I looked up at him, not caring if my face was bright red.

"Thank you, Yato," I said firmly. He grabbed my hand again and brought it to his lips. He kissed the back of it, his lips cool and soft. I was speechless. Who was this crazy guy and what the _hell_ was he doing?

"Y-Yato?" He took my hand down from his mouth, still holding it.

"You're cute when you blush, Hiyori," he said playfully, smiling. I wacked his shoulder, my face surely the color of a tomato at that point.

"_Yato!_"

"Come on Hiyori, let's go back to class," he said, laughing.

The pink tinge in my cheeks didn't go away for the whole day.


End file.
